Secrets
by Silver1992
Summary: HieiKagome pairing The final battle comes and goes. Kagome isnt allowed in the past anymore. She has to find someone to get something important.What could it be? Why is Yusuke protective of her? How is her worst enemie back? Read to find out. The more u r
1. What Happened

An old enemy 

Kagome Higurashi was walking home from a restaurant when she feels an evil aura in the park so she goes to check it out. She runs deep into the forest behind the park. There she sees something horrible. Something she thought she defeated. She sees Naraku.

Flashback

The final battle was a fierce one. Koga, and Sesshomaru volunteered to help. Inuyasha was fighting Naraku, Sessomaru was fighting Kagura, Miroku, Koga, Kagome, and kilala were fighting all the demons Naraku sent after them. Sango was fighting her brother Kohaku. Kagome was also trying to protect Shippo, her adopted kit. Kagome than saw a tentacle go right through Inuyasha's stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO Inuysaha" Kagome screamed. She and Inuyasha realized that they loved each other as brother and sister not as lovers. She saw him fall to the ground dead. She shot an arrow right threw Naraku's heart "You may have killed me this time but I'll be back" he said and turned to ashes. Everything that Naraku made was gone that meant so was Sango's brother and Miroku's wind tunnel. Everybody was sad that Inuyasha died but he chose to be with Kikyou anyway so in a way it fulfilled his wish.

Sango, Miroku and her were a bit beaten up so they rode Kirara to the village. When they got to Kaede's and told her what had happened. They buried Inuyasha at the foot of the well. Kagome put together the Shikon No Tama and made a wish "I wish everyone who lost something because of Naraku would have their most greatest desire to come true" she said and the Shikon glowed. "Your wish shall be fulfilled child but you will have to return to your time forever. I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye," said Mikodorio "Ok Midoriko" she said and said goodbye to her friends and returned to her time.

Sango's wish was to have Kohaku back, Miroku and Sesshoumaru didn't have a wish, Shippo wanted his parents back, Koga got his tribe back and Kagome saved her wish for later.

Flashback ended

Kagome knew that if Naraku saw her there that she'd be in trouble even with the training Sesshoumaru had given her. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were brother and sister by blood since he had adopted her into the family after he trained her. He trained her in Hand to hand combat, swords, Bow and arrows, whips, and many other things but only enough that she knew how to protect her self. He was going to teach her more after they defeated Naraku but she couldn't stay in that time so he couldn't.

Her mother also told her that she was a demon when she came home one day.

_Flashback_

Kagome just got home from the feudal era when her mother calls her into the room. "Can't it wait mom? I just got home and I want to take a shower." Kagome complained. "No it can't wait so hurry up and get in here." Her mom said. "Fine." Kagome came in mumbling stuff about 'can't take a shower and mom wanting to talk to me as soon as I get home'. "Wait is it that you have to tell me?" Kagome asked her wanting to take a shower because she was filthy.

"Kagome you are a demon. I didn't tell you because you weren't ready to know just yet now you are since you will transform into your demon form tonight at twelve midnight." Her mom said to her. Kagome just looked at her in shock. "I'm a demon and I never knew it. That's a shocker. I transform into a demon in about five hours since it's nine right now. Umm so what kind of demon am I?" She asked still shocked.

"You're half Fire and ice apparition and half Fire dragon. Two of the most powerful demons ever to live." Her mom said. "Ok so I'm really powerful and how am I suppose to control my powers?" Kagome asked her mom. "I'm going to have some friends of your mother and father teach you." Her mom said. "What about Souta is he going to be trained?" Kagome asked her mother.

"No he's not a demon. You're my daughter by adoption. Your parents were killed after they brought you to me and told me to raise you until you were 21. They died after a battle that took place for their lands. You are the ruler of the north and east lands. Your mother, Mary was the lady of the east and your father, Joey was lord of the North. They died after they killed the person who wanted to kill you and take your lands.

They took you here so you wouldn't be killed in a battle or by someone who hated them or hated you for being forbidden. They said that your house is in demon world along with your money and lands, of course and that someone named Koenma would help you with getting your lands. They also said that the reason that nobody took the land over was because you were the only one who could rule it and unless you were killed nobody else could take the land. " Her mom said.

"Ok so I'm a ruler and to get my lands back I have to find a guy named Koenma. Anything else?" She said. "Yes they also said if you say the name Inferno your pet Dragon would come to you. They also said that he (the dragon) would tell you were your weapons are." Her mom said. "Ok so I'll call em'. Inferno." She said and a dragon came from out of nowhere and sat in her lap.

It was black with red spikes running down it's back. It had black claws and silver eyes with a tint of red. He had two lines running down its sides. One was red and the other one was blue. It was there to show that he was Kagomes and that he could also control fire and ice. He was about as long as an adult's arm with his tail. He was about as long as the adult's fingers to their elbow and the tail was the rest.

"So your Inferno. You're cute. So I guess your hear to watch over me." Kagome asked him.

'_Yes I am. I can fuse and unfuse with you so it would be easier to have me with you.'_ He said to her telepathically.

'_Can I can talk to you only this way?'_ Kagome asked him. _'Yes.' _He said to her. _'Ok'_ she said to him and turned to face her mother. "So when are the people who are going to train me coming?" She asked her. "In the morning" she said. "Ok." Kagome said. "Why don't you go to sleep? You can transform while you're sleeping." Her mom suggested. "Fine. Good night." She stood up and went to her room. She got into her pajamas and went to bed.

The next Morning

Kagome woke up and got up to look at the mirror in her room. She looked different but not that much different than she was as a human.

She had black hair with red and blue streaks that were shaped like dragons. It went up to her waist. Her eyes were blue with red speaks. She was about 5.11 now. She was wearing something different also. She had black sweat pants with blue and red dragons on each side of them. She had a black t- shirt with a plain tank top under it on. The t-shirt had red and blue lines on the sides with a red dragon on the front and a blue dragon on the back.

She also had on jewelry. She had three necklaces on, earrings, three bracelets, three rings, and she had three tattoos. Her first necklace was on a silver chain and had the symbol of fire on it. The fire was made from rubies. The second necklace was on a silver chain and had the symbol of ice on it. The ice was made from sapphires.

The third necklace was on a silver chain also it had a dragon on it. The dragon was red with blue spikes. The dragon was made from rubies and the spikes were made from sapphires. The dragons' eyes were black and made from diamonds. The claws and fangs were white and made from a pearl.

The first bracelet was silver and had fire symbols made from rubies hanging on the chain. The second bracelet was on a silver chain and had ice symbols made from sapphires hanging from the chain. The third bracelet was on a silver chain and had four different dragons on it. The first dragon was blue with red eyes and spikes. It had blue claws with a streak of red on them. Its fangs were pure white.

The second dragon was red with blue eyes and spikes. It had red claws with a streak of blue on them. Its fangs were pure white. The third dragon was black with silver eyes. It had silver spikes and fangs. Its claws were black with a red, blue and silver streak. The fourth dragon was silver and had black eyes and spikes. It had silver fangs. Its claws were silver with blue, red and black steaks.

She had two pairs of earrings on. One was of a blue dragon with red eyes and the second was a red dragon with blue eyes. She had the symbol of fire and ice on the top of her right arm, an inch and a half beneath the shoulder. Below it was a black dragon that looked like Inferno.

The first ring was the symbol of fire made out of rubies on a silver based ring. The second ring was the ice symbol made out of sapphires on a silver base. The third ring was of a black dragon that had red eyes and blue spikes with its teeth shoeing and it was on a silver base also.

"Wow. I really did change. I look real good." Kagome said out loud. She went downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Honey you look great. The trainers should be arriving any second now. After all they did say ten o'clock sharp so you better hurry up and eat." Kagomes mom said. "Ok mom." Kagome said while eating pancakes. When she finished the trainers arrived. There were three of them.

The first one was about 6.0. He looked about 28 years old. He had gelled back black hair and green eyes. He had a white t-shirt on and white sweatpants on. He had black stripes on the sides of both the pants and the shirt. He didn't look like a demon at all. He looked like a normal human.

The second one was about 5.8 and looked about 26 years old. She had straight hair that went up to her waist and she had blue eyes. She had on red caprices and a black t-shirt. The caprices had a white rose on the side of them. The t-shirt had a red roes on it. She also didn't look like a demon.

The third one was about 6.3 and looked about 24 years old. He had his hair slicked back with gel but had spikes in the front and he had ruby red eyes. He had black shorts with two red stripes on the side of them and a white tank top with a dragon on the back of it. He looked like a demon but only by the color of his eyes.

"Are you guys demons? If you are you don't look it." Kagome said and the one in the black shorts laughed while the other two just smiled. "Yes we are demons but why don't we introduce our selves properly?" he asked and she nodded.

Than he said "I'm Lord Louis of the South and these are my brother and sister in law. My brothers mate." He said and bowed to her. She bowed back and said "Nice to meet you."

He than said "The pleasures all mine me lady." "My name is Matthew but just call me Matt." He said and bowed and she did too. "My name is Marie. I'm Matt's mate as you may know." She said and they both bowed to each other.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Kagome Higurashi but you may already now that so are you guys demons?" She asked them.

"Yes we are. Matt and I are fire dragons while Marie is an ice apparition. You are a dragon, fire and ice apparition, correct?" Louis asked her. She just nodded.

"So what are you going to teach me exactly?" Kagome asked. "I'm going to teach you how to do hand to hand, sword, how to transform into your dragon form and how to control and summon the dragon tattooed on your arm. Matt is going to teach you how to use daggers, whips, how to control fire and change into your fire demon form. Marie is going to teach you how to use a bow, a staff, how to control ice, and how to transform into your ice demon form." He said.

"Ok so who's teaching me first?" She asked. "We are going to teach you how to transform into all your forms first than we will train you separately. Marie trains you first, Matt is second and I am last. We two who aren't training you will watch. Ok?" Louis asked her. "Ok." She said. Marie taught her how to transform into her ice demon form. It took her about twenty minutes to learn it. She looked a little different though.

She had blue hair with red and black streaks and grayish blue eyes. She had blue sweatpants on that had red and black stripes on the sides. She had a blue t-shirt on that had a blue ice dragon on the back on it. She had a necklace, a bracelet, a ring and earrings.

The necklace had a blue chain with the ice symbol on it. The bracelet had a blue chain and had the ice symbol on it. The ring had the ice symbol on it and was on a silver base. The earrings were blue and made out of diamonds. Her ice symbol was glowing brightly and her dragon turned a blue color.

It was blue with red spikes. Its eyes were black with red. It had red and black stripes on its sides. Its claws were black with a red streak. Its fangs were shiny and brightly.

Than Matt taught her how to change into her fire demon form. She learned it in twenty-five minutes. She also looked a little different in this form.

She had red hair with blue and black streaks and crimson red eyes. She had red sweatpants on that had blue and black stripes on the sides. She had a red t-shirt on that had a red fire dragon on the back on it. She had a necklace, a bracelet, a ring and earrings.

The necklace had a red chain with the fire symbol on it. The bracelet had a red chain and had the fire symbol on it. The ring had the fire symbol on it and was on a silver base. The earrings were red and made out of diamonds. Her fire tattoo was glowing brightly and the dragon changed from black to red.

It was red with blue and black streaks on its side. It had blue spikes with a streak of black on each one. Its eyes were black with blue. Its claws were black with a blue streak. It had a white horn on its nose.

Than Louis showed her how to transform into her dragon form. She learned in about thirty minutes. She changed dramatically.

She literally turned into a dragon. She had blue with a speck of red eyes. She was as about 7.6 feet tall now. She was black and had red and blue spikes down her back. She had a red and blue stripe on each side of her side. She had the fire symbol on her right arm and the ice symbol on her left arm. Her claws were red with blue streaks. Her fangs were as white as a pearl. Her claws and fangs were a sharp as a knife maybe even sharper.

Matt, Marie and Louis were stunned. Nobody not even them had learned how to transform from their human forms into their demon forms in a day. Yet she did it in an hour and fifteen minutes. "Very good we can move on now. You will train until you have mastered everything that person has to teach you. Understood?" Louis asked in a serious voice. "Yes." She said. Than her training begun.

She trained with each person for four months and mastered everything they had taught her. They taught her until sunset from sunrise. She was a little tired in the beginning but got used to it after a while. She was now 22 years old. She didn't find the Koenma person yet either.

All her teachers had given her presents. Marie gave her a blue bow and blue arrows and a blue staff. Matt gave her a leather whip, and 10 red daggers. Louis gave her two swords and a necklace with a dragon around the fire symbol. The necklace said that she was allowed to come into the lands and see them whenever she wanted.

_Flashback Ended_

She had the two swords, the ten daggers, a gun and the whip with her. She learned how to use a gun just incase other weapons wouldn't work or she lost them in a fight.

Naraku was talking to a guy wearing black. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, though. He than said something loud enough so she could hear "So we will set it up and have all the lands to rule. Than we shall take over demon and spirit world and be invincible." Naraku said to the man in black. "Yes we shall. We'll meet there, correct." The other guy asked, Naraku nodded and they both disappeared into the night.

"I am in so much trouble if I can't stop him. I need help with this. Lets see who can help….I now who could help Yusuke." She said. She went home and said that she was going to see her older stepbrother tomorrow for two reasons one she hasn't seen him in a while and two she needs him and his friends help badly. (They both know each other's story but she never meet Hiei and Kurama.)


	2. Meeting The Gang

(She knows about Yusuke's job but she doesn't know the name of his boss)

Kagome woke up at ten o' clock. She ate breakfast and told her mom that she would be going to Yusuke's house. She ate for ten minutes. Than, she took a shower and got dressed in thirty minutes. She was wearing black shorts with white stripes and a black tank top with a red dragon on the back. Since it was like 90 degrees out. She had the necklace that Louis gave her hanging from her neck. Along with her dragon ring and bracelet on. She had dragon earrings in her ears.

She left at eleven o'clock to go Yusuke's house. She drove her black convertible corvette. It had red flames on the side and hood. The top was down. It had only two seats. She had a black interior and all kinds of accessories in it. The sits had two dragons on it. One was blue and the other one was red. She had a computer where the glove compartment was suppose to be.

She had a DVD player where the CD player was suppose to be and she had a touch screen radio under it. The DVD player also played cds and video games. She had a TV screen in the middle of her steering wheel and two on each side of the dashboard. Where the driver and passenger where sitting. She had doors that went up instead of sideways. The seats had massagers and heaters in them. The license plate said ' Killer Dragon' on it.

Yusuke house was about twenty miles away so it took her about twenty minutes to get there. She parked her car on the sidewalk and went up to the house and rang the doorbell. Yusuke answered it. When he saw whom it was he smiled. She hugged him and he returned it. They broke a part after hearing someone behind Yusuke cough.

"Yusuke I thought you were going out with Keiko?" Kuwabara asked. Kuwabara didn't remember her. "I am. Kagome come in and we'll introduce you to everybody. " He said to him.

She nodded and they went into the living room where Kurama and Hiei were. They all sat down. "Ok guys this is my younger sister Kagome. You already know Kuwabara so alls I have to do is introduce those two." He said and pointed to Kurama and Hiei.

"Let me guess who they are. Kurama is the one in the red and Hiei is the one in the black. Right?" She asked and they all nodded.

"Kurama has a kitsune spirit by the name Youko Kurama in him and Hiei is a fire and ice apparition like me. Correct?" They all nodded again but this time they all looked shocked. "What do you mean like you sis?"

"Oh, that's right I forgot to tell you I'm a demon and Lady of the North and East but than again I'm actual Lady of all the lands since I'm the sister of the Lord of the western lands and a very good friend to the Lord of the South." Kagome said to them, which only shocked them more.

"You're a demon which means I'm a demon which would make me heir to the throne." Yusuke thought out loud. "Yeah it would and since were related by father you would be a dragon since father was a dragon so you're half dragon and half human. I'm half dragon, a quarter fire and a quarter ice apparition."

She said. "How is it that you now the Lords of the west and south?" Kurama asked her. "The Lord of the South and West trained me. Which reminds me is Sesshoumaru still alive?" She asked them.

"Yes he is but since he trained you wouldn't you now that?" Kurama asked. He and Hiei were getting a little suspicious. "Ok I went 500 years in the past and meet him." Kagome said to them, which made both of there eyes, widen.

"How did you travel 500 years into the past? Yusuke did you know about this already?" Kurama asked them both. "Yeah I knew everything." Yusuke said to him.

"I traveled by going in a well." Kagome said. "How and why though?" Kurama asked her. "I'll have to tell you my whole story so you better sit down. Ok it all started when I was 16 and …" She told them everything up to now.

"So your enemy is back from the dead?" Yusuke asked. "You also said that you had to find a guy. What is his name maybe we can help you look for him." Kurama asked. "Yes Yusuke my old enemy is back and the guy who I need to find his name is Koenma." Kagome said.

"Yusuke you didn't tell her who our boss was?" He asked him and he nodded. "She could have had her lands back by now." He continued. "Why who is your boss?" She asked him. "He's the one you have been looking for." Kurama said to her and her eye started to twitch.

"You mean to tell me that I could have had my lands back by now if my idiotic brother would have told me who his boss was?" She asked him angrily and he nodded. Her anger only grew. "Oh, Yusuke. I'm a so going to KILL YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Wait Kagome. I really didn't think his name was important so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry I didn't know." He said to her a little scared that she wouldn't buy it. Even though it was true. "Fine Yusuke but next time I really am going to kill you. Got it?" She asked him. Some of her anger vanished but a little was left. He just nodded stupidly.

"Good. Know before you take me to Koenma I'm going to go to Makia first." She said and was about to leave when Yusuke said, well yelled, "WHAT?" "I. Said. I. Am. Going. To. Makia." She said slowly. "No your not." He said to her and went and stood in front of the door.

"Makia is a dangerous place. There is no way I'm letting my sister go there. You're not going there unless you have somebody stronger or as strong as me go with you." He said and was satisfied that she wasn't going to go since only Kurama and Hiei were as strong as him. Kuwabara was a different story. "I'll go with her." Hiei said and stepped next to her.

He was very curious about this girl since she seemed to interest him. Why? He didn't know but he was going to find out. She just smiled at him. "Now I can go since Hiei is going to be with me right?" Kagome said to him and smirked when she saw his mouth had dropped and that he was looking at Hiei with disbelieve.

He than snapped out of it and said "No you can't go. It's too dangerous for you." He said to her while glaring at Hiei who just glared right back. "I can too Yusuke. You might be older than me but you're not in charge of me. I can do what ever I want." She told him. "Just try to get through the door when I'm right in front of it." He said with a smirk.

"Fine I will." She said to him. Hiei I'm going to transport us to the car and we'll go to my house and than Makia, Ok? She asked him mentally. & All right. & He replied and she transported them both to the car. "I wonder what his face looks like right now. He's probably as mad as hell. Oh, well." She said and got in the car. Hiei went to the passenger side and got in. She than drove off to the Shrine.


	3. Sesshoumarus

Kagome and Hiei got to the shrine in about fifteen minutes. They went upstairs and went into the house and went into Kagomes room.

"Are you ready?" She asked him and he just nodded.

"That's good but only one problem I'm not." She said and he fell over anime style.

"Than why did you ask me if I was ready?" Hiei asked her.

"That's a good question. I'll tell you when I figure it out." Kagome said and Hiei fell over anime style again.

"Just get ready." Hiei said to her and she nodded.

"Ok I'll have to get dressed and get my weapons from the closet. If you get me my weapons it might take less time though." She said to him smiling.

"Where's the closet?" He asked her.

He didn't know why he was doing these things for her and he was a little confused at what he was feeling when he was around her.

"Over there." She said and pointed across from the bathroom.

"The code number is 32452." She said since there was an alarm system there.

"Ok." He said and went over and got her weapons and put them on the bed. (All the weapons her trainers gave to her.) She came out about twenty minutes later.

She had black silky shorts with a red dragon on the left side and a silver dragon on the right side of the pants. She had a white tank top with a black dragon on it. She had black gem earrings in her ears, the necklace Louis gave her and her dragon necklace on.

Hiei was just staring at her. It was like he was in a trance.

"You ok?" kagome asked him and he just nodded.

"Ok so I'm ready so lets go." Kagome said and put all her weapons on her. In one-way or another they were attached to her.

She made a portal to Makia and they both walked through it.

"Umm.. Hiei since were here and I haven't seen Sesshoumaru in a while can we go to see him and than can we go see my friends in the south?" Kagome asked him.

"If you want to than I guess we could stop by there." Hiei said to her.

"Thanks you." She said to him and they went towards the west.

They got to the gates of Sesshoumaru's castle about twenty minutes later.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A guard asked us. Kagome growled at him.

"Who we are is none of your concern. I wish to see Sesshoumaru." Kagome said angrily.

"No. You have to tell me who you are and than I will decided if you can go in." The guard said to me with his eyes narrowed.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Hiei cut her off.

"You will let me and her in if you value your life." He said emotionless as usual.

"You cannot threaten me. I am on a much higher level than you. You should treat me with respect if you want to live." The guard said.

"If you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to slice your fucking head off. I'm the lady of the fucking North and West. Let me in to see Sesshoumaru. Now you fucking bastard." Kagome said to him very, very, very angry.

"How dare you speak to me like that you little forbidden bitch..." He didn't finish because his head popped off. Hiei was standing over him when he fell. His eyes were blood red.

"He said too much for my liking. He shouldn't disrespect the Lady of a land. Not to mention you are the lady of two lands. He should have given you double the respect." Hiei said, his eyes turning back to his normal crimson red.

"Thank you. At least someone respects me. Come on. Now that hes out of the way we can get into the castle with no problem. I hope anyway." Kagome said smiling at him.

The smile made his heart melt. Especially since she was smiling at him.

"Welcome. You should get a medallion so next time you come here we won't have to kill the guard. Not that I wouldn't enjoy doing that every time." Hiei said to her. She laughed.

"Ok. I'll be sure to get a medallion from him. I guess you could kill the guard next time we come too but I don't think Fluffy would like it." Kagome said. Hiei just shrugged.

"Just a suggestion." He said and she laughed.

He loved it when she laughed. He loved the sound of her voice and laugh. He may have only known her for about an hour or two but he was starting to grow feelings for her already.

"Ok lets go now. Don't want to be gone too long. Yusuke would kill me." Kagome said. They both walked to the castle.

"If I know Fluffy like I think I do he will either be in his study or standing by the castle waiting for us." Kagome said and as soon as the castle came into view they saw Sesshoumaru standing there as if he was waiting for them.

"Well looks like I was right." Kagome said.

They than reached Sesshoumaru. Kagome ran up to him and hugged him, which he returned.

"How ya doing Fluffy?" Kagome asked him.

"Fine but must you call me Fluffy? It makes me sound as if I'm soft and fluffy. I'm not either of them to people." Fluffy said to her.

"Yes I have to call you that. And you are soft and fluffy. You have a soft and fluffy tail." Kagome said.

"Fine you can call me that but not in front of people who will make fun of the name." Fluffy said.

"Ok than I guess no saying it in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Not that it would matter. You'd probably kill them if they did. Oh and by the way he's Hiei." Kagome said to Fluffy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Hiei said bowing.

"Hiei you don't have to bow to Fluffy. He could care less. Right Fluffy? The only ones who have to call him that are people who don't have his respect or isn't his family." Kagome said and Fluffy nodded.

"That's right. So what are you doing here?" Fluffy said.

"What I can't come see my brother?" Kagome asked him.

"I was just curious. Are you going to visit Louis?" Fluffy asked her.

"Yup. I have to see Louis again I haven't seen him in a while." Kagome said and Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this Louis?" Hiei asked them.

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot to mention my trainers names. Oops. Well Louis is the Lord of the South and he was of my trainers." Kagome said and Hiei nodded in understanding.

"Fluffy can I go inside and get a drink? Oh and I also need a medallion so when I come here the guards will leave me alone." Kagome said.

"Of course but if anyone says anything to you, you know you can just kill them, right?" Fluffy asked her.

"Yeah I know. So can I have a medallion?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. Go into the study and look in the top draw of my desk. There should be one there for you." Fluffy said and Kagome nodded and went inside. Fluffy turned to Hiei when she was inside the house.

"So do you like my imouto?" Sesshoumaru asked Hiei.

"Why do you care?" Hiei said to him. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and tinted red.

"She is my sister and I will not have anyone hurt her in anyway. Weather it physical, mental or emotionally. If you just intend on playing around you can leave her alone.

She doesn't need someone like that. She needs someone that will always be there for her, take care of her and protect and comfort her when she needs it.

If you can't give that to her than you cannot be with her. You also have to have my permission and her cousins since he is a demon also. Now tell me do you like her?" Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I will not play around with her. I'm not one to do that. Yes I do like her. I've only known her for about a hour or two but I do like her." Hiei said.

"Good. You have my permission to be her mate **if** and only **if** you help her defeat her old enemy that wants her." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Wants her in what way?" Hiei said his eyes starting to tint blood red.

"She wants her as a mate so he could control the lands and than take over the world." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"He's not taking what is going to be mine." Hiei said angrily and his eyes got redder.

"Calm down. He will not take her if you are with her and if you are her mate already. He will try but it won't work.

After all when you have a mate and someone is trying to hurt or take them from you, you tend to get more aggressive, possessive, and stronger so you can protect them." Sesshoumaru said to him.

As soon as he finished Kagome walked out of the house with a gold medallion that had a silver dog in the middle around her neck.

"So did you boys have a nice chat while I was gone?" Kagome asked them.

"Yeah we did." Fluffy said.

"Good. Now Fluffy we're going to go to Louis's now ok?" Kagome said to him and he nodded.

"Ok. Good bye imouto." Fluffy said.

"Goodbye onisan." Kagome said and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

When they broke apart she went over to Hiei and they both walked towards the South.

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I kinda got writers block on this.


	4. Louis

Kagome and Hiei reached Louis's land in twenty minutes. His two guards greeted them at the gates to his castle.

Their faces were in the darkness of the trees over them so you couldn't see them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" One of them asked.

_Oh, not again_ Kagome said to Hiei in her mind. He smirked.

"We are here to see Louis." Kagome said to him.

_I want to see what they do. If they try to hurt or kill us than I'll show them the medallion. Ok Hiei_ Kagome asked him.

_Ok_ Hiei said to her.

"He is Lord Louis to you Miss…" The guard said.

"Who she is, is none of your concern and she can call me whatever she wishes." A male voice said behind the guard.

A young man about 25 years old and was about 6.4 feet. He had red shorts with a black dragon on the right side of it.He had a black tank top with red flames down the side of it on. He had a flame tattoo on his left cheek, a dragon tattoo on his left cheek and a crown tattoo in the middle of his forehead.

"My lord" Both guards said and fell to their knees and bowed.

"What are you doing to the Lady of the North and East and her Friend?" Louis asked them and they paled.

"Please forgive us, sir we did not know it was she." One of the guards said.

"Leave us." The man said to them.

"Of course my lord." Both of the guards said and left.

"Kagome why must you play around with my guards?" Louis asked her.

"It's fun Louis.Especially when they realize it's me." Kagome said to him and stepped out of the darkness.

"You are going to scare one of them to death one day. Anyway who is your friend and why are you here?" Louis asked her.

"This is Hiei. And i can't visit a friend?" Kagome said pouting. Meanwhile Hiei stepped out of the darkness.

"Nice to meet you. So did you find the person that would help you claim your lands, yet?" Louis asked her.

"Yes. Well I found out who it is. i have yet to meet him." Kagome said to him.

"So who is he and how did you find him?" Louis asked her.

"He's Prince Koenma of Spirit World and hes my stupid brothers boss." Kagome said to him.

Louis started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Kagome asked him.

"You mean other than the fact that the person you have been looking for, for about one year." Louis said to her.

"It's not funny. If i would have known this, i would have had my lands back by now." Kagome said to him.

"It may not be funny to you but to me it is." Louis said grinning.

"Everything is funny to you." Kaogme stated.

"Is not." Louis mumbled.

"Whatever." Kagome said to him.

"So are you going to go to this Koenma person, soon?" Louis said.

"Yeah. As soon as i get back to my brothers house. Just hope that he doesn't kill me." Kagome said.

"What did you do?"Louis asked her.

"I pulled a disappearing act." Kagome said to him.

"He must not of liked the idea of you going to Makia alone so he said that only someone as strong as him or stronger can go with you right?" Louis asked her.

"Yeah thats right. But how did you do?" Kagome asked him.

"My brother did the same thing to me. Usually when he said that i went into my room and snuck

out.But i did live in Makia so i don't know why he said that i couldn't go there alone when we were already in Makia.Stupid if you ask me." Louis said.

"Yeah that is stupid but he was just worried for you." Kaogme said.

"Yeah i know but still." Louis said.

"Well Louis i think me and Hiei should get going. Yusuke is probaly going to kill me but oh

well." Kagome said.

"Yeah alright. Tell me when you get your lands back, ok?" Louis said to her.

"Or course." Kagome said and Hiei and her left.

"So do you want to go to my house or Yusukes?" Kagome asked.

"Yours. i don't feel like haveing Yusuke yell at us." Hiei said.

"Alright." Kagome said and made a portal to her house.

They walked through the portal and they were in Kagomes living room. Where is everybody They weren't here last time either." Kagome said and walked into the kitchen.

She saw a note on the frigarater.

She read in outloud:

Dear Kagome,

You brother, grandpa and i are going to Italy for a year to visit your aunt. There is about 700,000 dollars my bank account. You can use it for the rest of the year. Just try not to spend it all. You also have about 500,000 dollars in your bank account so you have 1,200,000 for the whole year. Hopefully you won't need it all.Well have a nice year without us. We'll miss you.

Love,

Grandpa

Souta, and

Mom

"So they left me 1 million, two hundred thousand dollars. Wow. Who would have thought that?" Kagome said to mostly to herself.

"Nobody." Hiei said.

"Thats true." Kagome said.

"So what do you want to do?"Kagome asked him.

Hiei just shrugged. "Don't know." He said.

"What to do? What to do?" Kagome said thinking.

Just than the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Kagome said.

She and Hiei walked over to the door. She opened it and she saw...

**_i'm not sure who i'm going to put at the door. i got two choices though._**


End file.
